


The whisper

by RengeStarlight



Category: VIXX
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Psychological Drama, Supernatural Elements, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RengeStarlight/pseuds/RengeStarlight
Summary: After a mystious encounter he had in the forest, singer Leo was hearing and seeing things no one else did. Who was the guy that wouldn't leave his mind? Getting behind this mystery might cost more than he had ever anticipated.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Hongbin, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Kudos: 4





	1. eins

A night like every other, mist is covering the streets and music keeps silently playing. Music that is old enough to make you feel nostalgia, but still too young to be considered "a classic hit from the past". I've been driving home from my friend’s house, slowly but steadily, since the mist makes me worry about animals jumping on the road. It's a nice night. This is nice. I lean back and rest my shoulders, thinking about whether I should open a window, when I suddenly saw this shadow. It was right in front of me, but the mist made it hard to distinguish what it was. Getting closer and closer. The moment I grasped what my car was soon going to crush into, I hit the brakes like I never did before.

A man!? in the middle of this empty road?! The nearest city was miles away!  
My heart was racing as thousand questions run through my mind. His frame was small, faced the forest on the right side of the street and seemed to wear baggy, back clothes. It felt like my car just wouldn't stop and everything went dark for a second.  
As I opened my eyes again, my car stood further away from him when I thought, and he seemed like he didn't even bat an eye. I looked at him, waiting for him to do or say something. Nothing. I opened my window, tried to get a better view.

“A-are you alright?”   
I asked, but he didn't answer. All he did was lifting his head, so I was finally able to see his face. His hair was a mess, it was hard to see his eyes.

“Sir, is everything ok?”   
I tried again to make him talk to me. He seemed like he was on drugs or traumatized by something. It was hard to tell a difference since I wasn't able to see much. I loosened my seatbelt and opened the door. Maybe if I came closer, I could tell better. Or he would at least answer me.

“Can I help you?”   
I stepped closer and he looked at me but avoided my eyes.

“Should I get you to the next hospital? Did you have an accident? Were you running away?”

“I-”   
he stuttered, looked around us, with fear in his eyes. He reached for me hand, but still didn’t look me in the eye.

“Can you bring me far away from here? Please?”   
he begged.

“Ok, but please tell me what is going on first.”   
How could I leave him like this?

“I- … I wish I could. Please, I'll explain later, but I have to get away from here.”  
As he got closer, he lifted his head and finally looked me in the eye, eyes so terrified, I've never seen something like that before.

“Ok, get in the car, you can spend the night at my place. But please explain everything in the morning, ok?”  
He nodded and went to the car with no hesitation. For the whole ride he didn't say a word. Sunk deep into the seat, so he wasn't visible from outside and closed his eyes. I wondered if he fell asleep.

I opened the door to my apartment, which is not the biggest, but I knew there were smaller ones out there for this price. A kitchen, bath, living room and two bedrooms were all I needed anyways.

“It's small here, but make yourself at home”, I said to him, reassuring him with a smile, that he was safe now.  
He nodded but looked down at his feet. Only now I noticed he wasn't wearing any shoes. I switched the lights on, and I looked at him in disbelieve. His clothes were torn, his hands and feet were full of scratches. He tried to hide his face while looking down. Was he ashamed?

“What the hell happened to you out there?”, I mumbled, trying to get a look at his face.  
He certainly didn't want to answer, so I just sighed and took my shoes of, bringing him slippers.

“Here take these for now. Over there is my Bathroom. You can take a shower, but leave the door open, I'll bring you fresh clothes.”  
He nodded again, slowly walking into the bathroom. It seemed like every step hurt. I began to think about scenarios that might have occurred, for him to be this intimidated, frightening and made him run away. At least he wasn't on drugs.  
The shower went on.

“Oh shoot, the clothes.”   
I quickly got into my fitting room, searching for old clothes of mine. I couldn't tell his size by looking at him, since his own clothes were baggy and looked like they were even too big for me. After a while I found that old shirt with sweatpants that were always a size too small for me, to wear them myself. A light pink and dark grey weren't the best combination, but he would only wear them in bed anyways.

I walked into the bathroom, put the clothes together with a towel on top of the washing machine. My shower was a tiny separated room, the doors were out of frosted glass, so I was not able to see much. Yet … as I turned around, I could see his silhouette. He was smaller than me, since I'm quite big myself I wouldn't say he's small either. His body was slender, but …  
Fuck, he noticed me.

“A-Ah yeah I brought the clothes! They're over here with some towels. Later!”  
I ran out of the bathroom, carefully closed the door and leaned against the wall beside it.

“What kind of fool am I?! Now he probably thinks I'm a pervert!”, I whispered to myself.  
I covered my face in my hands, trying to calm down. Trying to not think about his body. But something about him was mesmerizing.  
I never would have thought, I'd ever bring a stranger home. I don't even know his name! Or age! Maybe he was a criminal! He could steal from me! Or kill me! What was I thinking?!

The sound of the bathroom’s doorhandle being pushed down, brought me back to reality. Seemed like panicking made me deaf to the anything else, so I didn't notice him going out of the shower. I lowered my hands from my face and looked at the door. He calmly pushed the door open, peeking out of it first. He saw me standing right beside him.  
For a moment it felt like the time stopped. His eyes were beautiful. Big, kind and innocent eyes. A round face with full cheeks and prominent, defined lips.

“Thank you.”, he let go of the doorhandle and stepped out of the bathroom, “Thank you for saving me, letting me clean myself and giving me a place to stay for tonight”

“Don’t worry about it.”   
I moved away from the wall.  
„Lets have some tea and then go to bed, ok?“  
He nodded, but this time it didn't seem to be as shy as usual. Maybe he got used to me?

After boiling the water and pouring us the tea, the silence in the room began to feel heavy on my shoulders. I'm not really a quite the talker myself, so it was hard for me to start a conversation. This man too, didn't seem like he knew what to say in this unique situation.

“So, this apartment is pretty huge. It's expensive for sure, isn't it?”  
He talked. He asked a normal question. And his face. He looked like he was actually curious.

“Oh, I'm sorry! Was I inappropriate?”, he worried.

I was still trying to process this situation. After everything … this kind of question?

“N-N”, as soon as I tried to speak my own laugh wouldn't let me even start my sentence.

“W-why are you laughing?!”  
He seemed so troubled. His face made it even funnier. I tried to hide my face, since I can look awful while laughing. I tried to calm down, but I had a hard time breathing.

“No, don't worry!”, l gasped for air, „It's just, … It's just so ridiculous.”  
I calmed down a little and put the tea together with some milk and sugar on the table, „You have to admit that the reason you're here is quite obscure and out of all things you could ask me, like my name, my age or all the things you could tell me about yourself, you choose to ask me about my rent?”, I giggled again, „Been a while since something this funny happened to me.”

He had to laugh too, „I got nervous, I'm sorry.”

“No, don't worry. I had a good laugh.”, I took a deep breath and drank some of my tea.

“So, let's start with the name thing then, what's yours? You can call me Hakyeon.”, he seemed relaxed now, like a completely different person.

„My name's Taekwoon. But you can call me Leo. It's my alias.”, I explained.

“People still have these nowadays?”, he jokingly asked.

“Yeah, it's easier for foreigners.”, I answered way too serious.

“You work internationally?”, he lifted his voice in a curious tone like the first time, when he asked about my rent. It made me giggle.

“I'm a model, actor and singer.”, my tone got a bit quieter with every word. I really don't want him to feel inferior. I hate to brag about this to people.

“I can tell, you're really pretty.”, he said with not even one ounce of bad intent. His big innocent eyes pierced into mine. I felt my blood streaming into my head. I didn't want him to see me blush, so I hid my face out of embarrassment.

“Why are you suddenly lowering your head?! Did I say something wrong again?!”  
Why does he sound so cute when he was this upset? I couldn't take him anymore. What kind of guy was he?!

He sighed, “Well that explains the apartment, the car and your clothes. It's all pretty luxurious, compared to what I'm used to.”

I lifted my head again and saw him drinking his tea.  
“What are you used to? What do you do for a living?”   
My voice was still recovering from the embarrassment. He'll probably ask what I said just now. I talked too softly.

“Well, as an aspiring dancer my wage isn't really steady yet. I tend to live from one gig to another and hope I still have something to eat at the end of the month.”, he said proudly. “But it's funny. I never met a person in the entertainment industry as quiet as you are.”, he said with a big smile on his face.

“And I never had to deal with a person as mysterious as you are.”, I reacted a bit too rude.

His smile disappeared.

I emptied my cup.  
“What happened out there in the woods?”

He emptied his cup. Only now I noticed him only using his left hand. I never saw his right one. He never lifted this arm.

“Are you still hurt? Do you really not need any medical help?”

He laid his hand on the table, clenching a fist, avoiding my eyes.

I bit my tongue. He clearly does not want to talk about it and pressuring him won't help. Also, it's getting late.  
“Ok, I'll leave you alone for now. Take your time.”, I probably sounded a little disappointed, but I couldn't help it. I stood up and put the two cups in the sink.  
“There’s a blanket and a cushion already laying on my couch. Get yourself comfortable, we can talk again during breakfast.”

He nodded, but this time he seemed to be intimidated again.

“Good Night, Hakyeon.”


	2. zwei

“So, he just left?”

The sound of billiards in the background and people drinking their beer and having loud conversations about work is making me anxious. I hate it here, but I refuse to buy a table myself and my friends don't even like to play it as much as I do. They come for the beer and the atmosphere. They call it evenly placed likings and dislikings or something like that. I call that bullshit.

“Ya, and to be honest, I don't even know if he left immediately or if he stayed the night.”  
I angrily hit the half 6 in the corner.

“Seemed like you fucked up. Try a better tactic next time.”  
This friend never takes anything too serious and just always jokes around …

“Nah, he's scaring off anybody, who could get even a little tiny bit under his skin.”  
… and this friend is still holding a grudge against me.

“Thanks for the help. Very encouraging.”

“Stop whining already. You'll probably never see him again anyway, get over it.”, he said as he hit the full six, but missed the hole.

“What Wonshik actually tries to say is, why bothering now? You never cared about anyone but yourself, so don't start with this random person.”  
I knew Hongbin was right. It's not like me to even tell them about my life or anything remotely strange happening in it. So why now?  
I hit the half six again, this time I managed to get it in the hole, I hit the 8 too, which made me win this game. This perfectly calculated match made me smile. There’s nothing better than a win acquired by a strict plan.

“It's your turn, Hongbin. I think I'm leaving now. This man makes me sick.”

“Yikes. Did suddenly something crawl up your ass?”  
Hongbin rolled his eyes and played the first ball.

“Now I'm the one making you sick again. Why don't you try to be a friend for once?”  
Wonshiks attitude made me furious.

“A friend?”, he aggressively gasped for air, “Did you hear that, Hongbin? A friend he said!”

Hongbin didn't even look at him, he was already invested in getting as many points as possible. While I was still looking at Hongbin, Wonshik grabbed my collar and breathed heavy into my face. How unpleasant.

“Maybe you should finally decide on what I'm actually to you. A friend? Your enemy? Your lover?! Your ex-lover?! Or just that dude you like to hit up when you're lonely?!”

I pushed him back. Who did he think he was to talk to me like that? People around us looked and seemed like they were ready for the worst. Wonshik looked around us too. He calmed down a bit, came closer and whispered in my ear.

“Never call me again.”  
He pushed me out of his way and left the bar.

“Someone's jealous~”  
Hongbin mockingly commented this incident.

I made my turn and leaned on the table behind me.

“Leo, stop that stern gaze. You know he'll run to you like a puppy the moment you call him. It's always the same with you two.”  
Hongbin tried to comfort me, but I knew this time was different. He was really angry at me. I could feel it. Despite me not doing anything wrong. I didn't sleep with that guy, nor did I mention anything about his appearance or how I felt about him. Why would Wonshik be so angry about this situation?

We ended the game without talking to each other. The one thing I like about Hongbin: He knows when to stay quiet and when not.  
He's the only one I can call a real friend. All other people I met through my work are either hypocrites or talk too much, sometimes even both. I hate these kinds of people the most.

“I think I'm leaving for today. I have a shoot tomorrow.”, he said while looking at the calendar on his phone, “God, I don't want to do that job.”

“Then don't do it.”

“You're funny. In contrast to you I can't choose the jobs I want myself. My agency is shit and no one knows my name.”, he scrolled through Instagram, “I have to work with some Idol, what was his name again, …”, he bit his lip, like always when he's pissed.

“I'm free tomorrow. Can’t believe I don't have work when I actually need to get something out of my mind.”

“You always want to work, Leo.”, I hated the monotone voice he just had, “Here! I found him!”  
He showed me the picture of that idol boy.

“Han Sanghyuk.”

“Never heard of him.”

“Would be something new, if you knew any idol.”

“Well, have fun tomorrow. I'm off now.”  
I turned around.

“Ok, bye! And stop thinking about him!”, he spoke loudly to still reach me. I waved goodbye without looking back. I didn't want to be left behind, so I left myself before he could. I hate the loneliness that comes with it.

While I was walking along that busy road, the sun already set and most people here were either drunk, were going to be drunk soon or already leave because they were too drunk. It's loud and people didn't even leave space to breath properly. Why do people like this so much? I just couldn't wait to finally be home. I barely looked up, only if I had to cross the street or get a better view of where I was. The people here weren't more interesting than the ground beneath and to my benefit, the ground won't get the idea that I might want to talk to it. Just one look around, somewhere here was my subway, and I would lower my head agai-

Huh?

That hair.  
Could it be …?  
I ran towards him, making my way through some drunk teenagers.

“Hey!”, I screamed, but my voice was still too silent.

“Hakyeon!!”, I screamed louder, but I couldn't overtone the people here, “Hakyeon is that you?!”

He turned right. My chance. There weren't any bars in that street, so it would probably be quieter there. I ran as fast as the busy street allowed me to, I turned right, and … the street was empty. How could this be? He should be here? Wait, did I really see him? I didn't see his face. What the hell?  
I had a hard time breathing, but I stood upright, resting my hands on my hips. I looked around one more time, but nothing. Not even a single soul. Certainly, it was time for me to catch up some sleep. Hallucinations are normal if you lack as much sleep as I do. I fixed my hair and turned around to head home.  
Maybe I should call Wonshik later.


	3. drei

I rang the doorbell for the third time already and he still wouldn't answer me. I didn’t know if banging on the door would help, but I did it anyways. Calling out his name. Eventually he had to open the door if he didn’t want to annoy his neighbors. Hence why I kept knocking and ringing.

“Stop it already!”, he sounded like he was about to kill me off right on the spot.  
The door opened.

“How many times do I have to tell you, that I'm quitting this nonsense. I don't want to be your little love doll anymore!”, I think Wonshik threatened me with this one, but I couldn't care less. At least he didn’t yell.

“Believe me. I'm not here to convince you otherwise, nor do I want to sleep with you anymore. But please, don't leave me alone now.”  
Honesty wasn't easy for me, I couldn't look him in the eye.

“Why me? You have greater, kinder friends than me, so go crawl up their ass.”, he calmed down a little.

“Because you're the only one who knows this side of me.”  
Looking him in the eye was the hardest thing I did. He just had to believe me. I couldn't be alone with this anymore.  
He took a deep breath and opened the door wider, so I could come in.

“Thank you …”, I mumbled.  
He closed the door behind me.

“What is it?”, he crossed his arms, his voice still sounding pissed.  
It was hard to focus. I looked through his whole apartment, maybe he was here. My mind was everywhere.

“Could you please stop looking through my apartment like a crazy person?! I'm alone!”  
Wonshik had this specific tone where his voice could sound annoyed and concerned at the same time. He talked to me like that a lot of times, but he sounded more concerned when usually.

"Wonshik. I think I'm going insane.”  
I sat down and massaged my forehead.

“You're just being overdramatic again. What is it this time? Did someone deliver a bouquet without name again?”

“No! Please be serious!”, I got angry, even though I didn't want to get loud with him, „Pardon, I didn't mean to yell.”  
He sat beside me and put his hand on my back.

“Ok, just tell me what's going on.”  
He knew when he had to be the strong one for now, his deep calm voice always helped me with my anxiety.

“Since the day I met this man, … I keep seeing him. He's everywhere! It's been more than four weeks, but he's haunting me every day.”, my voice started quivering, “At first I only saw him in huge crowds and thought I was hallucinating or confused him with strangers, but then he appeared in front of my window, in my mirror and even on set when I was recording or shooting.”, I looked at Wonshik, “I think I might be cursed.”

He petted my back.  
“Curse is a little too much, I think. But he's clearly too present in your mind. Your subconscious tries to cope with the fact, that you still don't know where he went and if he's alright.”

“At this rate, my subconscious just gives me stroke.”  
He laughed, but I didn’t see a joke.

“The day you met him, weren't you visiting your friend, … what was her name …”

“Hyojin.”

“Yes, her.”, he snapped his fingers, like he just accomplished something here, “Why don't you visit her again. Maybe you'll see him on that road again. Maybe he lives there, too.”  
I was staring at him in disbelief.

“Don’t look at me like that! It's better than doing nothing.”  
I rolled my eyes. I knew he was right, but I wasn't fond of the idea, driving that road again.

“Hey, stop worrying so much. It's not like you to care that so much about another person. Just be your selfish self again.”  
I glared at him. What kind of nonsense was he talking? I thought a lot about other people!

He brushed my lower lip with his thumb.  
“Now stop sulking and go text Hyojin. Maybe you could visit her today.”

He stood up while saying this and started to make some coffee.  
“Americano, please.”, I quietly asked.

“Of course.”

And there I was, driving this goddamn road again. I can't believe she was free this Sunday. I didn’t know if it's because it's my first time driving this road at brought daylight, but something seemed different today. I had this upset stomach and I was tense.  
Should I tell her? Would she be able to help me? Maybe she knows about some gangs in this area or … maybe witchcraft?

WAS FOR REAL?  
Really? Witchcraft?  
Never in my life, I ever would have thought some witchcraft was happening. This was pure nonsense. I was going insane.  
My hands were trembling way too much. I couldn’t control the wheel anymore. I felt like throwing up.  
Wait I can't throw up now, I didn’t have any gum in the car! Why was I even visiting her?! I could have driven this road without dropping by at her place!  
Well, I still could have called her and tell her I didn't feel right.  
I had to stop the car. I needed to calm down and get some fresh air.  
Just get out of here and … fresh air.

…

Great. Now I threw up.  
I couldn't hold my balance, so I leaned on the car. The taste of vomit in the morning, lovely. I stood here next to it on a road in the middle of nowhere, like a loser.  
‘What now?’, I thought, looking up to the sky.  
I stood there for a good minute and went back into the car.  
It would take longer to drive home now, than continuing this road, so I just carried on.

Forests at night can be really soothing, but also intimidating at times. It's a cool night and the moon shines bright. But there's no fog this time.  
Hyojin told me she never heard of people going around in the forest, people don't even hike there, because the ground was too uneven. She was certain about that.  
I left my car on the road and switched my phone’s flashlight on. Walking deeper into the forest, I could tell that it was hard to hike here. Many stones and roots made every step a little harder and it was easy to get stuck.

“Why did you come here?”, a familiar voice echoed through the woods.  
A cold breeze went down my spine. What the hell was that?

“Go away.”, demanded the voice firmly.  
That’s his voice isn’t it?

“Hakyeon, is that you?”, I tried to watch every corner my flashlight could reach. He had to be here somewhere.

I decided to go deeper, ignoring his words. Maybe he would show up. Indeed, after a few steps I could see the shape of a man, not far away. It had to be him! I fastened my pace, hoping to see him soon. As I came closer, I realized this person wasn’t Hakyeon. My whole body froze, I couldn’t take another step. I couldn’t take another breath and I felt like throwing up again. That’s impossible. It can’t be him. I saw him that day. He was in that coffin. How was it possible to stand in front of me, here, in the middle of nowhere?

Never in my life it was this hard to tell whether I dreamed or not. Whether this was reality or not. Maybe I just fell and hit my head, and this was all just some kind illusion my brain put together. I felt like burning up inside, but my body was cold as ice.  
For a second a saw him coming closer to me, but without being able realize anything of what was happening, suddenly everything went dark.

“Didn’t I tell you to leave?!”  
Hakyeon was highly upset. His hands, he closed my eyes with, trembled.

“On my command, you will keep your eyes shut, turn around, open them again and run as fast as you can back to the car. Do _not_ look back and do _not_ wait for me in the car. You will drive home _immediately_. Nod if you understood.”  
His strong tone terrified me. Was I about to die if I wouldn’t do what he said?

I nodded, shivering in fear.  
“Good.”

I had no time to think. The moment he released me and yelled “Now!” my body just followed his instructions. I turned around quickly and only opened my eyes as I made the first steps to run for my life. Was this the right direction? Since I had to move quick, I wasn’t able to watch the ground. I was in fear I’d slip, yet I got closer and closer to where I thought the car was.  
There! The street! Only a few steps where lef-

Fuck.

I fell. My foot got stuck somewhere and I fell. Panic overcame me. I didn’t know if someone or … something … was behind me. From the sound I could tell that my phone fell on the street, but the light went out. I hardly saw anything, luckily, I was somehow able to get my foot out of what I believe were tangled roots.   
I had no choice but to crawl the last few meters. Knowing the car was nearby, I reached into my pocket and unlocked it. It all happened so fast, I vividly remember how I reached the street, got up, made my way to the car, started the engine and drove home. Probably breaking every speed limit there was, only when reaching the garage of my apartment building, I started to feel safe again.

There I was, sitting in my car in this dark garage, deep in the night and not knowing what the hell just happened. I took a deep breath, examining my car. My phone. It's not here. Oh, wait. I left it on the street. Great. My head fell on the wheel. My right foot felt weird. I guess it was time to leave the car and get in my apartment, so I got up and I noticed another wonderful circumstance. It was this moment where I was so close to just cut my foot off, light my car on fire and hijack that goddamn building.

But I didn't.

I just limped my way to the elevator and somehow made it into my apartment. As I closed the door, I threw my keys away, got rid of this ugly dirty pullover I was wearing and fell onto my couch.

“Why didn't I just die there, would have been easier than this bullshit.”, I mumbled to myself before closing my eyes.  
My anger lifted and I got inhumanly tired.  
I wished I could have seen his face at least.


	4. vier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // Blood

I couldn’t tell how many hours had passed since I fell asleep. My chest was heavy, and it was hard to breath. The sun still wasn’t up, so I guessed it were two to three hours at most. Only now I noticed that I didn’t have a clock in the main room of my apartment. I had watches in my dressing room, but no intentions in getting up. I looked through the floor to ceiling windows, which I didn’t do frequently. To be fair, I didn’t even remember the last time I looked through that window. The neon lights of the city made the whole room shine in a bright blue with some red here and there. I lived here for over 5 years now and it’s the first time for me to just sit here and be in the moment. Keeping myself busy was the only thing I knew since that day. Looking back, it’s like I lost the childish innocence that made my life enjoyable.  
Was Jaehwan indeed there? If he was, who was the person in the coffin I saw on that day? Why did he stage his death? This wasn’t making any sense.  
Why would he leave Wonshik alone?

“Let me in.”

What?  
I turned around, no one was there.

Hakyeon?  
I jumped off the couch, hurried to the door. I grabbed the handle, but hesitated.

“Please open the door …”  
It was him.  
I opened the door, but I wasn’t prepared for what I was about to witness. My eyes widened, my breath stopped, my mouth got dry. I didn’t know what to say. He forced a smile.

“Hey, you lost your phone.” He said and reached his left hand out to give me my phone.  
He wore the clothes I gave him months ago, all torn and dirty. His right shoulder was bleeding, the blood even dripped down from his hand, which was partly cover with bandages. I felt like crying, seeing him like this. Forcing a smile, while looking like he was in great pain.  
I reached for my phone, but what would have happened if I took it? Would he have left, and I’d have never seen him again? Like this he would … no.  
I held onto his wrist instead. He stopped smiling, looking at me in shock. I pulled him into my arms, let the door close behind him.  
He was so cold. I held him tight. I heard my phone falling to the ground.

“Taekwoon, why are you …-”  
I pulled him closer, my hands held him firmly, pressing his head against my chest. I didn’t want to ever let him go. Why couldn’t we stay like this forever?

“You’re hurting me …”  
Oh right. He was wounded. I let go of him.

“I’m sorry …”, I looked at him confused, “Now you have my blood on your chest.”  
Was he stupid? This was the last thing I cared about in this very moment.

“Stop worrying about me. Let’s treat your shoulder.”  
I knew it wasn’t right for me to get angry, yet I let my anger out on him. My anger because he probably looked like this because of me. The frustration that I still didn’t knew anything about him. The resentment I had that he still wouldn’t think about himself.

“Sit down at the kitchen table, I’ll get my first aid kit.”, I tried to sound nicer.  
He nodded and went there.

As I returned, he already took off his shirt. I was surprised to see him not having any scars. In some way I expected more.  
“Don’t whine when it hurts.”, I warned him while I started cleaning him.

“I won’t.”, he said, sounding like he was in pain already.  
The more blood I removed, the better I could see the wound. I gulped. Several scratches, that looked like some predatory animal tried to rip off his shoulder.

“You can stop, if I disgust you.”  
Disgust? Why would he-

“Dark skin as mine isn’t really pleasant to look at on its own, but with this weird looking shoulder, it’s probably even worse.”  
I used to much force on the band aid, which made him cry out.  
“Stop talking nonsense or I’ll stop being gentle.”

“People tell me all the time, that my skin’s too dark and ugly.”  
I rolled my eyes. What kind of excuse was this?

“Which people?”

“People with fair skin like yours.”

“You’re an idiot.”, I was finished packing up his shoulder, so I ripped the bandage with my teeth, “Your skin is unique, and you look nice with it. Fair skin isn’t that great. These people suck.”

He giggled.  
“Thank you.”

I was finished and tapped him on the shoulder. He stood up, he looked around, probably thinking about a way to clean of the blood stains of my carpet and floor.  
“What about your right hand? Should I fix you bandage there?”

He looked at his hand and then at me. I couldn’t tell if he was in fear again or simply confused.  
“Or I’ll give you the kit and you’ll fix it yourself?”

“Yeah, I can do it myself. You should clean up yourself too.”, he smiled again, so it must have been the later.

“And don’t worry about the blood stains. I’ll just get a new carpet and I’ll clean the floor tomorrow. We both should get some rest.”

As I walked back into the bathroom, I noticed my foot again. But the pain wasn’t so bad, so I tried to hide it from him. He already thinks he’s at fault for everything. Better he didn’t know about this inconvenience.  
When I returned, I saw him sitting on the couch, looking at his hand. The kit already closed and ready to go, laying on the coffee table.

“Does your hand hurt too?” I wondered

“No, it’s fine.”, he said in delight.  
He turned his head in my direction.

We both were silent. Just looking at each other. I wanted to say something, but what would I say now? I didn’t want to scare him off again. I looked down his body. The sweatpants looked older than they were, he was barefoot again, but his feet seemed fine this time. My eyes went back up to his face. He was checking me out, too. I smirked lightly.  
If it were Wonshik, I’d tease him now. Asking questions like ‘You like what you see?’ or ‘You want more?’, but somehow, I didn’t even need to ask these. I felt like I knew his answers, the moment our eyes met again.  
I got closer and sat right beside him. I reached for his cheek, touched it lightly, followed his jawline down to his chin. Leaning forward and pulling him closer to me.  
“May I?”, I breathed onto his lips.   
I heard him say yes, without him even moving his lips, so I leaned in. Delicately putting my lips on his.

He pushed himself closer to me, his left hand making its way onto my back, up to the back of my head, holding onto my hair. The kiss got more intense as I leaned onto him, making him lay down on the couch. My heart was beating so fast, his body became flaming hot. Shortly I grasped for air, his body tried to move a little up to me, not wanting to end the kiss, so I went back in, pressing him down more. The moment our tongues touched it felt like an electric shock all over my body. On god, I wanted him so bad. I started to kiss him down the neck, caressing him with my tongue, his little moans were so cute, I wanted to hear more. I knew in his condition; it wasn’t the right thing to top him now. But I also couldn’t let it end with just making out. I wanted to pleasure him. I wanted to make him come.  
My fingertips gently stroked down his body, making their way under the sweatpants. The noise he made when I put him in my hand was so sexy, I had to kiss him again. Forcing my tongue into his mouth, I made it hard for him to breath. Moving my hand to the rhythm of our breath, getting more intense as I our breath got quicker, soon moving to the beat of our hearts, pressing my crotch against his. My hips gave me the pressure I needed to make him feel at ease. He let go of my hair, tried to get a grip on the couch. I lifted my head, looking at his rose cheeks, the messed-up hair, an expression on his face, that assured me he liked what we did. And his adorable moans, that turned me on so hard, that weird noises started to come out of my mouth. More pressure, quicker, hotter, everything for this moment.  
This …  
one …  
moment …

“Taekwo-on …”, he moaned as he released himself onto my hand.  
If he just knew, what he did to me. Him moaning my name, was like a lightning striking through my body and made me come so hard as if I was in him.  
I let my head rest on his shoulder, until I was able to properly breath again. He put his hand back on my head, carefully patting me.  
“I got you dirty.”, I said to him, which made him laugh.

“Well, we can try and take a shower together.”  
I lifted my head to look at his face. His cheeks were still blushing, he looked at me very lovingly, which made me blush myself. I buried my face in his shoulder again.

“H-Hey, at least get your hand out of my pants!”

**Author's Note:**

> Idea is inspired by sense8, a sci-fi series on netflix. Go watch it or not.  
> Characters are inspired by the members of VIXX.  
> Written by me ☆


End file.
